Meet The Dads
by Humanities.Best
Summary: Peter's life hadn't been the best. Orphaned at three, after his parents, and Aunt and Uncle were killed. Although, things started to look up when he was adopted by Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. He couldn't have known how difficult it could ever be with two superhero dads. But, he wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Holes In The Sky

**Alright here's a brand new story, straight out of my head. It's been in the works for a while. But I finally convinced myself to start. Hope you enjoy! And please, no Stony Hate.  
**

* * *

"Richard?" Mary called softly down the hall, a sleeping newborn, Peter Parker, lay in her arms. They knew it wasn't safe to a have a child in this world. Especially when they knew he would have _special abilities,_ due to the continuous experiments on Richard Parker, himself. He had discovered something everyone wanted, the power to heal. By combining the DNA of multiple spiders, he discovered an elixir that healed. It healed Mary's scars from childhood, and Richard no longer felt a lump in his arm. From when he had broken it many years before.

Richard couldn't keep this a secret. It was a scientific breakthrough! He went straight to the office of Norman Osborn and shared his secrets. Little did he know, that was a terrible idea.

Now, Mary, Richard, and little Peter were on the run. Shield, another organization had offered them refuge, a place to hide. If in return they gave up the serum. It was a tempting offer, now they had a son. Someone they had to think about. It wasn't just them anymore. So, Richard left Mary and Peter to meet with a 'Phil Coulson.' When Mary heard the small door creak open she didn't expect to see two men from Oscorp. Nor, did she expect to get shot, multiple times. But, she remained composed. On the ground. Whispering gentle hums to her sleeping baby. Who would never know her, or his father. Peter would never knew what they sacrificed to keep him safe. He would never know their love.

But there was Phil Coulson, who showed up at the safe house not too long after Mary took her final breath. He knew he had to keep the kid safe. So, he forged files, and hide secrets. Phil, set Peter up for a normal life with his Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

Three years went by, and Peter was not burdened by the death of his parents. Quiet frankly, he didn't remember anything about them. He just knew he was loved by his Great Aunt May and GreatUncle Ben. They _were_ his parents, and he loved them dearly. Or, as much as a three year old could. All he knew was, Aunt May made him dinner and gave him kisses. Uncle Ben, would swing him around, and call him Bucka'roo. Even if May and Ben were old, they could keep up with the little rascal. Peter's little life of sipping apple juice, and playing with animal crackers was perfect.

Well, again. Disaster Struck. Peter began to show developments for his powers, something his Aunt and Uncle were oblivious too. They were just as surprised as anyone when they found the baby on the ceiling, or climbing the walls with ease. In fact, May almost had a heart attack when she saw her precious nephew swinging on a ceiling fan.

These developments, sent triggers through the Oscorp sensors. They now were partnered with Hydra (secretly of course) and well. They wanted Peter. Considering his DNA, could solve all of their problems. So one quiet morning, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were killed in the limelight to protect Peter.

And once again, Coulson showed up just slightly too late. But this time, he would have to try harder to keep this kid safe. Even if he had to raise it himself.

* * *

"Steve..." Tony spoke with a smirk forming on his lips, as he caught the Super Soldier trying to leave the tower. "Not going to cheat on me, are we?" He questioned turning in his chair, to be slightly taken aback by the way the soldier was dressed. A suit, something he had neglected to wear since their wedding a year before. "What's this get up?"

"It's a suit, Tony." Steve said nonchalantly. A slight tone of annoyance creeping into his voice, since he had been caught.

"And what's the suit for?"

"A _Funeral_."

"Who died?" Tony said, with a blank tone. Not sure if he believed his husband.

"A friend from my days in the army, he was a commando. He and his wife were killed last week."

"Oh, that's too bad... Can I come?"

"Can I go by myself Tony, to _grieve_?" Steve emphasized.

"But _Steeeeeeeve_." Tony pleaded. "You've been gone on all these Mission Impossible assignments, and have been only home for a week this month."

"I know Tony, but I need to do this myself. _Alone._ "

"Please?" Tony whines.

"Alright." Steve gave in, with a sigh his eyes filling with a brief moment of sadness. "But clean up. And hurry. I'm one of the Casket Bearers."

"Considering you're the only one of his friends who can lift the casket." Tony added in with a smirk as he ran down the hall.

"Very funny."

"It was!" Tony called down the hall with a smile. It only took the billionaire a few moments to come back into the room, cleansed, and in a clean suit.  
"Did you dress yourself this time, or did the bots help?" Steve teased.

"I can dress myself, Rogers." Tony teased back with a smirk as they entered the elevator, the doors shutting as they began to chuckle.

* * *

"Sgt. Benjamin James Parker of the 107 Division served Nobly in World War II." A pastor spoke, the church completely silent in morning of the couple. "As apart of the Howling Commandos he stopped millions of Jews from being killed under Hitler's reign. As, I was not apart of that time. I would like to invite Captain Steve Rogers up. To tell us a little bit more about Benjamin."

"Well, first off it wasn't Benjamin." Steve started with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Even if there weren't many people in the room. Peggy, Tony, Sharon, Himself, Phil with a baby? And many other people he didn't know. "It was Little Benny. He joined at 16, and was just barely seventeen when I met him. Benny was youngest in the Division. But, boy was he a firecracker. Kept Dougan and Peggy on their toes." A few laughs came from the audience as he went on. Saying how brave and noble he was. Although, he never really knew him for the rest of his lie.

"Thank you, Captain." The Pastor said with a smile.

"You did great Steve." Tony whispered as he sat back down between him, and Peggy. Steve took her hand in his and gave her a small smile. Knowing she would never remember this, or _him_ or all that matter.

"Thanks." He whispered back to Tony. The rest of the funeral was a blur. It was all tears, and people telling him that they were sorry for his loss. And surprisingly constant support and comfort from Tony. But he just felt something stir in his heart, that something wasn't right.

* * *

"Tony?" Steve said quietly, as he looked his husband in the eyes. They lay quietly in their bed, darkness filling the room.

"Steve?" Tony replied, slightly louder.

"Can I say something."

"You just did." Tony teased.

" _Tony_."

"Alright, Alright. Say what you need to. Don't get your pannies in a knot." Steve sent him a glare, and was silent. "Alright, Alright, I'm sorry for being a dick. Continue." It was silent for a few more minutes when Tony realized he was being serious.

"I want kids." Steve said, unsure if he should have set it a loud.

"We talked about this Steve.. It's-"

"I know it's dangerous, Tony. But I want kids. We've talked about this before, but you kept avoiding the subject."

"Are you sure?" Was all Tony said.

"I'm positive Tony. But, if you wanna wait a few years..."

"Well if you're sure, I just want you to be happy. And if kids will do that, then I'd be happy to oblige."

"I love you, you know that?" Steve said with a smile forming on his lips.

" 'Course you love me, I'm Tony Stark." Tony teased.  
"You're an useless idiot." Steve teased right back as he rolled over to pretend to be mad.

"I know, but I'm your useless idiot. _Forever_."

"Shut up." Steve whined playfully.

"Make me."

"You know I will."

"You wouldn't dare, Rogers."

"Wanna bet, Stark?" He teased rolling back over.

"I'm sorry?" He suggested up.

"It's too late now Tony..." Steve trailed off.

"Steve, we're not kids. Don't do it please."

"Did I hear do it?"

"Why do I even bother?" Tony sighed giving up. "Go at it Tickle Monster."

* * *

 **Alright! And that's the first chapter of Meet The Dads. I hope you all enjoyed. I know it's a different mood than my other stories. But I still get a strong Angel Kisses vibe. Annnnyway. Reviews are always appreciated!  
**


	2. I Need You

**Thanks For All The Love This Has Gotten So Far, You All Are The Best.**

* * *

"Never thought I'd see you signing _that_ , Stark." Natasha spoke over her first cup of morning coffee. Black, just how she liked it. Well, they all liked it that way really.

"Steve wants kids, I wanna make him happy."

"Thinking of others... this isn't."

"Isn't what, Red?"

"Isn't _you,_ Tony. It doesn't seem like you, settling down. Starting a family..."

"Well, a guy can change, can't he?"

"Steve's the poster child for that." She mused into the mug, getting a chuckle from Tony. "I think it's sweet, though. You'll both make great dads. _Besides_... I'm here to help. Always nice to have a _Widow's_ touch.." He looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Natasha."

"You're Welcome Tony."

"Morning Nat, Tony." Steve spoke as he walked into the room, a grin breaking across his face.

"Morning Rogers." She said getting up, and starting to leave.

"Morning Cap."

"Nat?" Steve questioned.

"I gotta dash. Coulson's got a new recruit. Asked me to break her in..." She explained.

"Have fun with the Newb." Tony said with a smile.

"I'll try.." She said grabbing an apple, and jogging over to elevator. The pair waited til the door shut.

"She just wants us to have time alone.." Steve muttered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He was slightly sweaty from his morning run.

" 'Course, we let her and Clint have their alone time."

"Do they still think we don't know about them?" Steve questioned.

"Probably not. Married Spy-Assassin Duo. Not sure they would say anything."

"We are their team..."

"And they do lie for a living, Steve.."

"Fair Point."

"I try." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep." Tony said, standing. Pressing a quick kiss to Steve's cheek. "Just sign here, and we're on the list."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Isn't it more complicated than that?"

"Usually, Yes. But We're right now, the richest men in the world. Our kids, would be well off."

"That's comforting."

"Indeed, soft money pillow."

"Can't believe it.." Steve said, a smile breaking across his face. It was one he couldn't wipe off to save his life. "We'll be dads, we'll have kids. I can be a Papa.."

"You'll be a great Papa, Steve."

"And you'll be a great dad." That sentence made Tony slightly uneasy. A thought lingered deep in the back of his mind. A thought he wouldn't even share with Steve. _'What if I end up like my dad?'_

"Thanks, Steve."

* * *

"Coulson, Shield is no place for a baby." Melinda May interrupted him.

"Well what do I do with him, May? Hmm? He's on the Index." He said back.

"Give him to a family, Phil. Let him have a normal life."

"A normal life, May? Every person he's ever known has been killed. He has spider powers? How are we supposed to hide that from the family?"

"We don't." She answered smugly.

"What?" Coulson asked, a look of confusion falling across his face.

"We give Peter to the Avengers."

* * *

 _'Captain Rogers.'_ Jarvis spoke in his monotone voice.

"Jarvis?" Steve called back, pulling a shirt over his head. "I thought you were gone.. Destroyed after.."

 _'Ultron?_ ' The AI suggested to him

"Yeah."

 _'Sir, put myself back together with the help of Friday.'_

"Oh.."

 _'You have an incoming phonecall.'_

"From."

 _'Director Coulson, Sir.'_

"Put me through." Steve said looking towards the window over the city. Dusk, gently falling. The sky turning multiple colors of purples and reds.

 _"Never thought you'd answer Rogers."_ Phil teased.

"I was busy cleaning up after a mission."

 _"Oh, how'd that go?"_

"We still got nothing on Barnes."

" _M'Sorry."_

"Ah it's nothing, what do you need from me, Phil?"

 _"I've heard some interesting news from Romanoff. You and Stark, wanting a family?"_

"Yeah, we know it's dangerous. But we want a family."

 _"Well, It seems I can speed up the process."_

"Wait, what?"

 _"I've got a kid."_

* * *

Steve and Tony were awestruck. It had only been a week, and yet there was already a child, _a son_. That could be theirs. Sure, he wasn't normal. Yet, neither were they. Maybe that was a good thing though. Maybe it was better that way, for all of them. Although, no one could possibly imagine what could happen next.

"Steve?" Tony asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What if I'm not a good dad." Steve gave him a look of disappointment, and slight hurt. Mostly confused.

"Tony-" He started.

"What if I'm like my dad? What if I'm not there? What if he hates me?"

"Tony, you're nothing like your dad. You're an amazing person, he's not gonna hate you. He'll love you." Steve looked up to see Natasha push open the door gently, and turn around to face the pair.

"Steve, Tony." She said with a small smile. "Meet your son, Peter." Natasha set the toddler down, who then hide behind her legs. His small feature peaked around, Natasha gave him a reassuring nod.

"Hey there Bucka'roo." Steve said softly. Not trying to scare him, but look approachable.

"We're your new dads." Tony added in with a smile. Peter looked at them with wide eyes. Not sure what to say, or do. He started to teeter close to them. His eyes holding fear, worry.

"Dddd?"

"Yeah, your dads." Tony repeated with a small smile, gracing his face.

"Ddd."

"Why can't he speak?" Steve asked softly.

"He went into shock shortly after his Aunt and Uncle were murdered, hasn't spoken a word since we brought him in. Resources say he wasn't even speaking before."

"Wait, was his Uncle-"

"Benjamin Parker, Howling Commando, Hero? Yeah. His wife May, was quite a hero herself." Peter turned to Coulson at the mention of his relatives. Tears coming to his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry little man." Tony said softly, going over to scoop Peter in his arms. Peter, gripped him tightly and shivered in the strong mans embrace. Steve, watched. A worried expression taking over his face.

"We'll be right here. Always. 'Til the end of the line..."

* * *

 **Alright, I know this is shorter than usual. I just think that you would like to have an update. Besides, I liked writing it, and it is a good spot to leave you. So I can focus more next chapter on them getting settled in. Hope someone enjoyed this. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
